


Cover - Avada Kedavra

by Rohanza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohanza/pseuds/Rohanza
Summary: Prompt:Harry knew every classmate was excited for their Mates. Some had already found them. Others like Harry were stuck. Harry glanced at his words on his skin. Those would’ve be the first words his Mate would’ve say before him. He never had dared to show his parents. He’d quickly had caught on that it wasn’t a nice line. And then in fourth year he finally understood why.https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922940
Kudos: 4
Collections: Covers of Isys Skeeter's Fanfics





	Cover - Avada Kedavra

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avada Kedavra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922940) by [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter) in the [Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Harry knew every classmate was excited for their Mates. Some had already found them. Others like Harry were stuck. Harry glanced at his words on his skin. Those would’ve be the first words his Mate would’ve say before him. He never had dared to show his parents. He’d quickly had caught on that it wasn’t a nice line. And then in fourth year he finally understood why.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922940

Cover - Avada Kedavra 150dpi (512x800)


End file.
